<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mamihlapinatapai by The_Drowsy_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624426">Mamihlapinatapai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain'>The_Drowsy_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet One-shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet (2002)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caught, Crushes, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Secret Crush, Trans Jim Hawkins, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Drowsy_Captain/pseuds/The_Drowsy_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapai, best defined as  "a look that without words is shared by two people who want to initiate something, but neither start". </p><p>That is the tension that hangs in the air as Jim and Silver do their respective jobs in the galley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Hawkins/John Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Treasure Planet One-shots and Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mamihlapinatapai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I headcanon Jim as 19, mostly because he looks to be around 5-8 at the beginning of the movie and it is a 12-year time skip. So if anyone's confused as to why he's aged up, that's why. (And they never canonically say anyone's age it during the movie)</p><p>This was meant to be wayyyy shorter than it ended up being. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mamihlapinatapai, best defined as  "a look that without words is shared by two people who want to initiate something, but neither start". That is the tension that hangs in the air as Jim and Silver do their respective jobs in the galley. That is how Jim feels as he’s peeling potato’s in the R.L.S.’s galley. He’s sneaking glances over at Silver while he attempts to not cut his hand off peeling potatoes. Silver’s cooking, making tonight’s meal. But that’s not why Jim’s watching him.</p><p>Jim can’t tear his eyes off the subtle movements of the older man as he sways around the kitchen, chopping and stirring whatever he decided to cook for tonight. Jim almost forgets about the potatoes as Silver turns his back to him, allowing for Jim to watch him without staying subtle. </p><p>His mind has been buzzing for a few days now, ever since he awoke to one very large coat slung over his slender frame to keep him from freezing after he fell asleep in the galley. He’d passed to rest his eyes that night but never got up, instead, falling asleep where he’d been working. He felt strangely at peace when he found that jacket on him - the scent surrounding him and comforting him - until he became rather embarrassed and flung it onto one of the galley tables. The memory of the dream he’d had before awakening only reinforced by the slick wetness between his thighs. </p><p>Jim couldn’t piece together his feelings towards Silver, they wavered between sexual to merely platonic, almost always staying in the middle as a big, fat crush. It scared him, the fact that he should feel ashamed of having a crush on the much older man, but instead found himself revelling in each lingering pat on the shoulder or steady of the hand as Silver taught him a new skill. He wanted those hands showing him different skills, wrapped around his ass, holding onto him rather than lingering for a few seconds. </p><p>However, despite his longing, despite him wanting to stand up and spin Silver around and confess to him everything, Jim stays silent. The night passes without either of them saying a word of the tension that Jim swears isn’t just onesided. Or, at least he hopes it’s not. </p><p>“Lad?” Silver asked, still turned away from the younger man and ripping him from his mind.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jim grunted, pretending to still be pealing the potato in his hand in case Silver turned around.</p><p>“Can you go grab another barrel of purps from the hold?” Silver ordered, the heavy sound of a metal knife thunking down against a cutting board ringing throughout the galley.</p><p>Jim nodded, even though Silver couldn’t see him.<br/>
“You got it,” he said, already setting down the half-pealed potato and the knife on the counter next to him. He was out of the galley before Silver could even hear the footsteps of his boot against the wood.</p><p>Jim loved his time with Silver, but he <i>treasured</i> his alone time. Don’t get him wrong, he was crushing hard on the older man. But you can’t very well find time to jack off when you’re constantly burdened by chores or sleeping with a crew around you. He’d heard tails of cabin boys who’d tried to and none of them ever ended well, in his opinion. </p><p>He darted down the hallway as slowly as he could to avoid being suspicious. Reaching the door, Jim knocked once, just to make sure no one else was in the hold they kept the kitchen supplies in. When no answer was given, Jim pushed it open and locked it behind himself. </p><p>He quickly searched the hold, just to double-check no one was there. When he was satisfied with no one being trapped inside the hold, he leant against the door. He knew exactly where the purp barrels were, and knew that Silver would expect him to take a moment to take one down. Little did Silver know that Jim always took down a barrel every week, just in case he was sent to fetch one. </p><p>With all his precautions in place, and the added rush of leaning against the door rather than finding a dark corner to hide in, in case anyone did walk in, he stuffed his hand down his pants. He didn’t have time to spare with foreplay or warm-ups, skipping right to the main event. </p><p>He already had a picture in his head, he’d always been such an imaginative kid. Silver pressing him up against the door as the two of them stole a few moments for a break, the larger man’s hands roaming across his thin chest as he was pulled into a rough kiss. He felt the wetness growing around his fingers as he twitched a little at the thrill of the door to his back. </p><p>Well into his fantasy, an uncontrolled moan escaped his lips, high pitched and treacherous. He cursed, pressing the back of his free hand to his mouth. He wasn’t far away from Silver, and if the man chose to listen he could probably hear what Jim was doing. That thrill alone caused him to leak more slick around his already soaked fingers.</p><p>His fantasy turned darker, twisting the thought of Silver hearing him just adding fuel to the fire. He was so close to finishing when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He forced his hand to still, despite his hips bucking up at the thought of someone hearing him. The footsteps were heavy, getting closer and closer, and just as they sounded like they were right outside the door, they stopped. A small whisper in Jim’s mind hummed an incriminating thought <i>“what if that’s Silver?”</i>. It rang through his head, forcing a small whine out of his lips before he could catch himself.</p><p>The sound of metal whirring as the noise stopped just as quickly as it started only fueled Jim more. There was only one person on the ship who whirred. Jim swore he could feel his heart pounding as his hand resumed pumping his fingers in and out of himself, slowly and more deliberately this time. Pushing down with the heel of his palm against his dick, Jim let out a needy groan, bucking his hips forward.</p><p>He snapped his hips backwards so they struck the door with force. He didn’t know the exact reason he did it, but all he hoped was Silver would take it as a hint. His mind slipped back into a delicious fantasy, forgetting all about Silver when he thought of the older man pushing the door open because he forgot to lock it and forcing Jim to do whatever he wanted. The thought of being pinned down and caught brought him teetering to the edge as he ground down on his hand.</p><p>He snapped his hips back again, bucking them up into his hand. This time, the knock of the door was less deliberate and mixed with a moan of lust that mostly consisted of one word <i>“please”</i>. When no response came from outside the door, apart from a soft whirl of metal, Jim’s heart lept into his throat. He had no real idea of the extent of Silver’s cybernetics and for all he knew he could be watching him through the door. The door, the half of an inch piece of wood that kept them separated. Kept him from watching the look on Silver’s face. </p><p>Jim didn’t last that much longer as the thought of that look threw him over the edge. With a needy moan, <i>“Silver!”</i>, he came against his hand, collapsing against the door and panting heavily. His mind whirred to catch up to him and for a few moments, he was in pure bliss… </p><p>Until he realized what he’d actually <i>said</i>. The words rang through his head as he started to panic. He couldn’t hear Silver outside the door anymore. Did he fuck up, or was it just a lust induced hallucination? Jim was starting to doubt himself in the panic. </p><p>Realizing how long he took, and if he imagined Silver that he had taken way too long, Jim stuffed his shirt back in his pants, wiping his hand off against his pants as he lugged the barrel back to the galley. It was heavy, heavier than usually thanks to his arms and legs feeling like jelly. When he returns to the galley, if Silver had heard him, he doesn’t mention anything. He keeps his back to Jim as he sets the barrel down next to the counter and returns to his seat. Jim continues to peel the potato’s as Silver continues to prepare. Neither mentions anything.</p><p>As the night draws to a close, Jim gets ready to head to bed, only for Silver to drop more dishes in front of him to wash. He glowers at the older man as he stalks off, picking up a dish grumpily and scrubbing at the dirt on it. It didn’t really matter to Jim, he rarely caught any sleep from the rocks of the ship and the constant chatter and snores of the crew keeping him up at night. He just hated to smile and take yet another chore without at least showing some defiance to the older man. Yet, the longer he glared, the more he hoped Silver would turn around and wipe the frown off his lips. </p><p>He cursed himself all through dishes, even when his eyes started to droop at the end of the pile. He didn’t want to sleep, but he didn’t exactly want to spend his whole night in the galley doing dirty dishes. He had no objection to spending his night in the galley, just not doing <i>dishes</i>. </p><p>His eyes drooped dangerously at the final dish being put away, Jim decided maybe he should rest for a moment before heading to his bunk. The simple rest of his eyes slipped him into a gentle lull of sleep as the cold night air nipped at him through his jacket.</p>
<hr/><p>When he awoke again, it was still dark out. Or rather as dark as it could get in the Etherium with bright stars still shining as the ship sailed on. However, that wasn’t what Jim was focusing on. </p><p>The heavyweight of an all too familiar jacket around his shoulders was the focus of his attention. The deep scent of tobacco and motor oil mixed with an alluring musky scent Jim couldn’t quite place filled his nose. He turned his head, breathing in the heavy scent of the jacket as it stirred a pooling heat in the pit of his stomach. He’d discovered the last time he’d had Silver’s coat that Silver never bothered removing the right arm to his coat and instead bunched it up at the shoulder. He wiggled just a bit so his arms slid inside the sleeves. Silver should know better than to leave his jacket on him if he didn’t want it worn.  </p><p>The silence that had fallen between the two of them after Jim’s errand was deafening and Jim swore it was because he overheard. He just never had the balls to ask. Honestly, he was afraid. Afraid that if he was wrong, about any of it, Silver would resent him for the rest of the journey. That the older man would look at him differently and the small touches would cease.</p><p>Yet, the jacket around Jim’s shoulders felt like an invitation to Jim. That both scared and fueled him. He wanted to chase after him, go and find Silver, but as he sat there on the stool, he couldn’t tell when the coat was placed on him. It was still warm, but he couldn’t figure out if it was from himself or Silver. The scent smelt passionate and heated, yet it could be Jim’s imagination. The gesture was so wrapped up in the mystery that Jim found himself unable to sleep, even if he wanted to.</p><p>So he did the impossible. He stood from the chair and walked up the galley stairs to the deck. The skeleton crew they had was sparse, only a few members who paid him little more than a glare as he looked around. Silver was nowhere on deck, suggesting he probably already finished his watch. He could see the first mate, Arrow, already on his watch. He was the watch after Silver, so Jim guessed he had at least a little time. The way that Arrow stood at the front of the ship suggested to Jim that he only recently started his shift.</p><p>When Arrow’s eyes landed on him and he blinked in surprise, Jim remembers he was still wearing Silver’s coat. It was too late to remove it, too warm for Jim to even want to, yet the startled and confused look that the first mate gave him finally clicked why the crew was glaring at him. He was wearing Silver’s coat with no good reason to. </p><p>Instead of removing the coat and looking awkward, Jim straightened his back, fiddling with the collar until it stood up around his neck. With a confident stride, ignoring the looks the crew and first mate were giving him, he walked over to the door that leads towards the cabins. Thanks to having a skeleton crew, it meant that more important crew members got cabins instead of sleeping with the rest of the crew below deck. One of those members was Silver. Yet, Jim was unsure of which room Silver actually slept in. </p><p>The hallway was long, leading deep into the ship. Most of the doors were wide open, dark inside and barren. Empty. Towards the front of the hallway, there were a few closed doors that indicated a few sleeping. He knew Doppler’s room was down this way, as well as Arrow’s. But he wasn’t looking for Doppler. </p><p>His eye caught on the light coming from an open door at the end of the hall. His feet picked up the pace as he passed several empty rooms. There were no closed doors at the end of the hallway, no sign of life other than the light coming out of the one room. </p><p>Jim didn’t know who he was going to find, but his heart was betting on it being Silver. If it was Doppler though, he could live with that, maybe even ask where Silver’s room was. To avoid suspicion, Jim pretended he was walking towards the large window at the end of the hall rather than the room. As he drew closer to the room his eyes darted over to catch a glimpse inside.</p><p>The room was well-lit thanks to a lamp hanging from the ceiling. It looked like every other room down the hallway, with a large bed and enough space to spread out belongings on the long voyage. In the middle of the room, Jim’s eye caught on Silver. He was untucking his shirt from his pants, getting ready to remove it completely. Morph was missing from the room so Jim focused on the man himself. </p><p>There was a gentle humming from him, some old tune that Jim faintly knew in the back of his mind. It was old, old enough to be considered classic pop. A catchy tune from the 2000s. Jim hung onto that tune, listening as Silver swayed a little, focused on the tune more than undressing for the night. A hot blush spreads across his face as he continues to watch the personal ritual. He knows he shouldn’t be here, unannounced, and could be caught at any moment. But it only fueled him.</p><p>Jim wished he could’ve stayed there forever, listening to the humming as he leant against Silver’s door, the jacket still wrapped around his slender frame. Yet, he wasn’t watching himself as carefully as he should’ve been, and started humming along. It didn’t take long for Silver to realize he wasn’t alone and stop humming all together. He turned around, ready to shoo away whoever interrupted his private time, the angry expression already on his face. However, when his eyes land on Jim, that look of anger fades so fast it startles Jim. </p><p>“Jimbo-” Silver starts, cracking a wide smile- “what brings you here so late at night?” Silver places his hands on his hips, his shirt untucked and his bandana discarded, letting out his jet-black hair. It’s the first time Jim’s seen him so relaxed and he wants to continue seeing him so relaxed. </p><p>Still leaning against the door, Jim attempts to come up with an excuse as to why he ventured down to Silver’s cabin. He had minutes while he ventured down, yet he never came up with an excuse. Jim swallows hard, shrugs, and goes with his gut:<br/>
“Nothin’. Just wanted to return your coat.” </p><p>Silver raises an eyebrow at him, eyeing him up at down with his good eye and Jim freezes. The hot gaze, intentional or not, bores into Jim’s every fibre and sends a shiver down his spine at the way he’s looking at him. Silver crosses his arms, a smug smile on his face.</p><p>“Can’t do that without takin’ it off lad,” he comments, watching and… waiting? To see what Jim is going to do? Jim gets nervous. Really nervous. Does Silver expect him to take it off? Does he want him to fork over the coat and leave?</p><p>He decides to push his luck. This night <i>isn’t</i> ending like this. Jim’s going to make sure of it. </p><p>“You can have it back, but you have to take it,” he states, seeing just how far he can push Silver. He’s already high on the earlier events and even if his plans fall through he can blame it on being sleep deprived. He doesn’t even know if Silver’s into men, or if he knew that Jim was. He’d made sly comments every now and again, referencing his past, specifically his lovers. Jim didn’t attempt to keep it a secret. Yet, Silver kept his preferences a secret. Or maybe, he didn’t have any? Jim couldn’t tell. </p><p>Silver seems to process this comment slowly as an inkling of pink appears on the corners of his cheeks while his eyes Jim up and down, slower this time. It’s a deep gaze that makes Jim squirm underneath it. A sparkle runs down his spine, pooling into the heat forming in his core.</p><p>“Are you sure? That comments mighty invitin’ if you say it to the wrong man,” Silver finally says, stepping forwards so he’s dangerously close to Jim. Jim swallows and glances down the hallway, no ones coming for miles and lights are still off. He watches Silver back up out of the corner of his eye as if Jim’s a startled deer that needs everyone to be cautious around him.</p><p>Jim was absolutely done with everyone treating him like a startled deer. He was a god damn adult who knew exactly what he was asking for when he went after Silver. Instead of bolting down the hallway, Jim steps inside Silver’s room, just enough to close the door with a click, latching the lock shut as well. </p><p>“I know what I’m offering,” Jim slurs, lazily looking silver up and down. The relaxed state of his usual outfit just fuels Jim’s fire. The way his metallic arm contrasts his remaining flesh one, the dangerous look of Silver’s cybernetic eye. It screams risky. If Silver took him the wrong way right now, he’d be dead in an instant. Especially the way that Silver <i>towered</i> over him. </p><p>But instead of overpowering him. Instead of ripping off the coat and shoving him out the door, Silver pats him on the shoulder. It’s a lingering pat, hiding something needy and persistent as Silver backs off a bit. </p><p>“Don’t think you do.” It only aggravates Jim further. He wants this, he wants him, but Silver’s playing hard to get and Jim can’t tell why. If he wanted Jim gone, if this was just an unwelcome advancement, Jim would’ve been told to leave already. So why?</p><p>Jim reaches forward as Silver moves to unlock the door. He grabs a handful of Silver’s shirt and yanks him down to his level.<br/>
“You came after me earlier when I went to get your purps.” It’s more of a question than a statement but the blush that brightens Silver’s face is an answer enough. He was there. He <i>heard</i>.</p><p>“I could smell it all the way in the galley,” Silver replies, swallowing thickly. Jim realizes he’s so close to having what he wants, that it’s right in the palm of his hands. Literally. His eyes were trained on Silver’s lips as his own tongue darted out to wet his.</p><p>He’s staring into Silver’s eyes now, exchanging a gaze worth a thousand words as he can see the conflict in Silver’s mind. His pupil is blown as he stares back, but there’s a hesitation evident on his face. The unspoken question hanging in the air that Jim can practically hear Silver asking it to him. When he doesn’t, Jim pulls him further down, until he’s inches away from his face. </p><p>“Are you gonna kiss me or not?” The words leave his mouth before he can even think. The unspoken question hanging heavy in the air. Silver stares at him for a moment, searching his face for any uncertainty. When he finds only determination, he hesitates.</p><p>“Me? Are you sure?” he asks, suddenly acting far different from the confident, charismatic older man that Jim knows. The uncertainty wavering in his voice as he questions if Jim is really asking <i>him</i> this question is evident. </p><p>So, Jim leans forward, closing the gap and pressing his lips to Silver’s. He can feel the shock the other man possesses slowly melt away until he takes a step forward and presses Jim to the door. Large hands come down as both men melt into the kiss and Jim’s lifted high in the air, supported by Silver’s hands on his thighs, squeezing gently at his soft flesh. As he’s pressed closer to Silver’s body, something hard and warm brushes against his thigh and Jim squirms a little at the little revelation. He opens his mouth in response and Silver takes it in stride, dominating the younger man in a way that heats that pool in his stomach and rips a needy whine from his lips. </p><p>Silver pulls back from the kiss, ghosting his lips down Jim’s jaw towards his neck. He’s just about to pull him back when Silver rests his head in the crook of his neck and inhales heavily. It startles Jim and he freezes, unsure of what to do. He was aware that Silver was an Ursid, but the extent of their education in school was that they were heavier set than humans. The school he’d attended was a rather old-fashioned on that praised abstinence. He really had no idea what the hell to do. </p><p>Silver must’ve noticed his freeze, because he pulled backwards, moving to lower Jim to the floor like he’d done something wrong and Jim was going to leave. When he felt himself being let go, he quickly wrapped his legs around Silver’s waist, making it clear he wasn’t going anywhere.</p><p>“You good?” Jim asks in a whisper-like tone that barely leaves his lips. He’s searching Silver’s unreadable expression. </p><p>“You um-” Silver coughed- “I thought I scared you,” he admits, shifting his grip on Jim to support his back with one hand. </p><p>Jim shook his head to buy himself a little time to think. How does he explain that he doesn’t really know what he’s getting into without sounding ignorant? Will he get kicked out of Silver’s room for just asking?</p><p>Silver seems to pick up on the conflict on his face. He picks him off the door, startling Jim even more with just how easily he can handle him. He walks backwards - Jim clinging to his chest - until he’s sitting on the side of his bed. Jim’s in his lap, fitting perfectly and barely needing to shift his position besides pulling his legs back to fold them under himself. </p><p>“How much do you know about Ursid’s?” Silver questions him, a bit more relaxed with having Jim in his lap and away from the door. He didn’t feel like he was trapping him, and the option of leaving was </p><p>“Not much,” Jim offered, “Just that you guys are really strong.”</p><p>Silver’s eye went wide and a deep chuckle escaped his lips. Almost as if Jim’s innocence was comical to him. Jim squirmed a little, just a tad bit grumpy at the fact he was being laughed at. </p><p>Silver simmered down, collecting himself again.<br/>
“Sorry, I’m not laughin’ at ya lad. Just the innocence. I was breathin’ in your scent earlier, preparin’ to scent ya,” Silver explains, watching as realization spreads across Jim’s face. He’s heard of scents being more important and prominent to Ursids, giving more meaning to Silver’s earlier words of smelling ‘it’ on him. </p><p>He makes an ‘O’ with his mouth, staying quiet to see if Silver’s willing to share any more information about his species. He seems to be more than willing as he follows his previous statement with another. </p><p>“Scents are important to us which is why seeing you in that jacket has me so…” Silver’s sentence trails off, and Jim grasps what he’s referencing without having to put words to it, simply nodding.<br/>
“But there’s another thing that ya need ta know. Ursids have knots… just like Canids do,” Silver explains awkwardly, adverting his gaze a little as he follows the statement up. “If ya wanna go now, I’ll understand.”</p><p>The information settles into Jim faster than his mind can process. It sets flame to the heat pooling in his stomach like throwing gasoline onto a fire. He’s had a Canid partner before and that sensation of being <i>full</i> is one he chases after. Leaving isn’t even on Jim’s mind anymore. He’s finally got all he wanted, and more, in his hands and he ain’t leaving for no man.</p><p>Instead, Jim snorts. Causing Silver to blink at him in dumbfounded confusion. </p><p>“Ain’t scared of that. Far from scared,” he comments, accenting his point by grind down his hips ever so slightly. Silver’s face flushes as his eyes dart back to Jim’s, searching for an indication that Jim wasn’t lying.</p><p>Slowly, Silver nods in understanding. He swallows thickly as the thought crosses through his mind. Jim’s patient, but the boiling heat in his stomach is starting to nag at him to get the ball rolling again. So, he grinds down, slowly and deliberately so the head of Silver’s cock brushes him through his pants. He watches Silver swallow again, the hitch in his breath only fueling Jim more.</p><p>“Are we gonna do this or not?” Jim questions, whispering into Silver’s ear. He feels Silver’s hands come down, one wrapping around his ass and the other cupping his jaw and drawing him back to face him.</p><p>“You say the word and I’ll stop,” Silver states with the most serious tone he can muster, looking Jim directly in the eyes. </p><p>“Don’t wanna stop, just want you,” Jim whispers, leaning into the hand cupping his jaw like a starving man. Silver strokes his cheek with his thumb and brings Jim forwards into a kiss. </p><p>It’s less tentative than the one at the door, with more force and familiarity pushed into it as the two of them mess themselves up into a tangle of grinding, squeezing limbs. Jim’s pants are pushed down in a desperate move, leaving him in boxers. When a hand trails between Jim’s parted thighs, probably to find his dick, Jim freezes. The sudden realization of the nonexistence of that part of him is brought back to the surface of his mind and he’s suddenly worrying over what Silver’s going to do when he doesn’t find his prize.</p><p>When Silver doesn’t even flinch when his hand dips down, brushing against a large wet spot rather than a hard erection and he just shrugs, Jim melts. He’s raised up slightly as Silver pulls his boxers off, tossing both his pants and boxers to the floor and leaving him bottomless on top of his lap. A large, warm hand returns to its previous mission, rubbing against the folds between Jim’s legs until it parts and the calloused pad of Silver’s finger dips into the wet heat between Jim’s legs. </p><p>Jim pulls back from the kiss, still hesitating on the fact that Silver didn’t even mention the difference. Silver leans forwards, trailing kisses down Jim’s jaw instead, until his head’s resting in the crook of his neck again. </p><p>“Doesn’t matter to me,” Silver mumbles against his flesh, nipping at the skin. “You still wanna continue?” he asks for permission as his hand pulls back a little.</p><p>Jim catches his wrist, still it from its drawback.<br/>
“I want you to fuck me.” He grinds down on Silver’s hand, rolling his hips forwards and pressing the wet heat to the pad of Silver’s finger. </p><p>That seems to be all the encouragement that Silver requires as he’s flipped on his back in an instant. His shirt now lies somewhere on the floor, discarded with Silver’s own, Silver’s jacket underneath him providing a comforting scent to him. Jim’s eyes are scanning over Silver’s torso Jim watches with bated breath. He’s scarred and beaten up, yet the thick muscle and heavyset body makes the molten pool in Jim’s stomach flip in anticipation. As Silver leans over him, pushing a finger into him as he squirms. Silver bows his head, nipping and kissing across Jim’s skin as he works him loose, adding another finger just when Jim starts to get bored. </p><p>Jim’s a moaning mess in mere moments, squirming underneath Silver as he fucks into him with his fingers. He’s begging now, something he swore to never do, as Silver doesn’t let up until he’s stretched wide around four of his large fingers. They feel like Jim shoved his whole hand inside himself, so large, so filling. He can still feel the thick erection in Silver’s pants as it brushes against his inner thigh when Silver readjusts.</p><p>Cold liquid meets hot skin as Silver spreads lube across Jim and himself. Jim squirms at the temperature difference but just as soon as it appeared, the liquid heats up to be comfortable against his skin. Silver’s pants are around his ankles now, allowing Jim to catch a glimpse at the length that’s been pressing against his thigh since they started. It’s long, at least as long as Jim’s arm and definitely thicker than his scrawny wrist. It makes Jim drool in more ways than one just at the mere sight of it. </p><p>“Still good?” Silver checks, looking down at the drooling Jim to double-check he can continue.</p><p>A frantic nod followed by an enthusiastic “yes” tells Silver he can continue. Jim’s rewarded with the head pressing against the loosened ring of muscles. He squirms at the intrusion as Silver pushes forwards, trying to get Silver to go faster. Silver’s halfway in when Jim’s eyes roll back, it feels like he’s being split in two and he <i>loves it</i>. A needy moan escapes Jim’s lips as he hooks his legs around Silver’s waist in a desperate attempt to pull more of the man into him. </p><p>Silver grunts, pushing forwards and seating himself all the way. Jim groans gripping the sheets underneath him as he adjusts to the new sensation of being impossibly full. He’s already begging again, for Silver to move, to break him, for something. Silver happily obliges, moving back and forth in shallow thrusts. When Jim keeps on begging for more, Silver goes faster until he’s unable to form words to as for more. His eyes have rolled into the back of his head as Silver’s and presses and rubs against his dick in all the right ways and the older man bows down, biting his skin and leaving large marks all the way down his chest.</p><p>He’s so close and he can tell Silver is too by the way the knot is now pressing against his entrance with every thrust. He hooks his hands around Silver’s neck the best he can, tangling in the hairs there.</p><p>“Silver… please,” he begs, grinding his hips upwards as Silver thrusts forwards, his knot pressing against him again.</p><p>“You sure, Jim?” Silver asks, pausing his hips but continuing to rub Jim’s dick.</p><p>Jim nods frantically, a strangled “yes” escaping to plea. A smile spreads across Silver’s lips as he leans down. </p><p>Silver whispers against his skin as he moves his hands down to pull apart Jim’s thighs just a little more.<br/>
“Good lad. Hold still for me,” he commands and Jim’s whole body goes still, waiting for Silver’s next move. </p><p>A low groan escapes Silver’s lips as he pushes his knot inside Jim slowly. He’s so close and the feeling of how tight Jim is around him is far too much. Just as he’s struggling to keep himself from cumming, finally full seated, it snaps like a livewire and he finds himself having to catch himself before he doubles over on top of Jim. Jim lets out a long moan from the combined sensation of being so full and the hot liquid pouring into his body, tightening around Silver and milking him for all he’s worth.</p><p>Silver’s vision blackens and he tips to the side, keeping Jim as close as possible so he doesn’t rip the still expanded knot from inside of the younger man. Jim clings to his chest, panting and squirming just slightly as he rides out the wave of pleasure. Silver strokes his hair, getting in one last huff of his scent before both of them pass out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>